jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wookiee
Die Wookiees, was in ihrer Sprache soviel wie „Volk der Bäume“ bedeutet, sind eine humanoide Spezies und bewohnen den Planeten Kashyyyk. Sie sind groß, stark, und ihr gesamter Körper ist mit einem dichten, wetterfesten und langen Fell bedeckt. Durchschnittlich werden Wookiees etwas mehr als zwei Meter groß und wesentlich älter als Menschen. Auf Kashyyyk leben die Wookiees in Städten hoch oben in riesigen Bäumen. Obwohl sie primitiv erscheinen, sind sie doch wohl vertraut mit der Hochtechnologie und kombinieren geschickt die natürlichen Umstände mit modernen Errungenschaften. Beschreibung Die Wookiees sind eine Spezies von großen, humanoiden Säugetieren. Ihr Körper ist vollkommen mit einem dichten Fell bedeckt, dessen Färbung von schwarz bis goldbraun reichen kann. Das Fell verbirgt die Wookiees im dichten Wald von Kashyyyk und lässt sie dem dort wachsenden Jaddyykmoos ähneln.Entscheidung bei Koornacht Außerdem ist es wetterfest und isolierend, sodass ein Wookiee selbst im eisigen Klima eines Planeten wie Hoth keine Kleidung benötigt.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Allerdings beginnt es bei Nässe einen charakteristischen und durchdringenden Geruch zu verströmen.Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis Die Wookiees besitzen äußerst scharfe Sinnesorgane, insbesondere ihr Geruchssinn ist ihrem Sehvermögen überlegen.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Obwohl sie Allesfresser sind Wookiees auf StarWars.com, besitzen Wookiees respekteinflößende Reißzähne, und als Baumbewohner haben sie auch scharfe, in ihren Fingerkuppen versteckte hakenförmige Krallen, die sie schnell ausfahren können. Mit diesen Krallen und ihren starken Armen und Beinen können sie sich in den Ästen der Wroshyr-Bäume ihres Heimatplaneten schnell und sicher fortbewegen. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile dank moderner Technik nicht mehr darauf angewiesen sind, ziehen es viele Wookiees weiterhin vor, zu klettern anstatt Lifts zu benutzen.Erben des Imperiums Aufgrund ihrer großen Körperkräfte sind Wookiees gefährliche Kämpfer. Zwar benutzen sie im Kampf niemals ihre Krallen, was eine Verletzung ihres Ehrgefühls bedeuten und die Verbannung aus der Gesellschaft zur Folge haben würde , können einen Gegner aber dennoch schnell kampfunfähig machen, indem sie ihm die Gliedmaßen aus dem Gelenk drehen oder gar ausreißen.Entführung nach Dathomir Allerdings kennen sie normalerweise keine ausgearbeiteten Kampftechniken, sondern verlassen sich eher auf ihre rohe Kraft.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Ihre Stärke war jedoch einer der Gründe, weshalb Wookiees gesuchte Sklaven waren, da sie drei andere Arbeiter aufwogen.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Auch verfügen sie über die Fähigkeit, sehr schnell auch von schweren Verletzungen zu genesen, wobei sie sich innerhalb eines Tages besser erholen können als ein Mensch in zwei Wochen. Sie konnten zwar schnell laufen, diese Geschwindigkeit aber nur schwer über einen längeren Zeitraum halten.Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) Die wichtigste Sprache der Wookiees ist Shyriiwook, eine Lautsprache, die sich aus Brummen, Knurren, Schnaufen, Grunzen, Heulen und Brülllauten zusammensetzt. Außerdem verwenden sie noch verschiedene Dialekte, so etwa den thykarannischen Dialekt, der einen größeren technischen Wortschatz bietet, und das Xaczik, das auf Versammlungen des Felsenrats benutzt wird. Wookiees können zwar andere Sprachen verstehen, besitzen aber nicht die anatomischen Fähigkeiten, diese auch zu artikulieren.Inferno Wookiees sind in der gesamten Galaxis für ihr Ehrgefühl bekannt. Ihr Ehrenkodex ist jedoch für Angehörige anderer Spezies oft nur schwer zu begreifen, nichtsdestotrotz reagieren sie empfindlich auf Verletzungen ihrer Ehre. Sie sind sehr loyal und zeigen offen, wem diese Loyalität gilt. Daneben besitzen sie trotz ihrer rauen Art einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Da sie auf Bäumen leben, mögen Wookiees weder den freien Fall noch den Aufenthalt unter der Erde.Die Mission der Rebellen Darüber hinaus gilt ihre Verachtung für Subtilität als sprichwörtlich. Gesellschaft und Kultur Wookiees sind von Natur aus sehr ruhig und besitzen eine starke Bindung zu ihrer Umwelt. Sie lieben ihre Heimat und fühlen sich Tieren, Pflanzen und anderen Teilen der Natur sehr verbunden, wobei sie sogar soweit gehen, ihr einen eigenen Willen zuzuschreiben. Alle Wookiees sind auch dazu imstande, in der Wildnis zu überleben. Schon in jungen Jahren können sie sich aus natürlichen Materialien einen Unterschlupf und Werkzeuge bauen und wissen, welche Tiere und Pflanzen essbar sind. Sie kennen Süßwasserquellen und wissen, wo gefährliche Tiere lauern können. Besonders die Wroshyr-Bäume und die Katarn nehmen einen besonderen Platz in ihrer Kultur ein. Die Bäume dienen den Wookiees als Lebensraum. Ihre Städte bauen sie auf Plattformen um die größten Wroshyrs, wobei sie sich die Tatsache zunutze machen, dass Wroshyr-Äste zusammenwachsen, wenn sie aufeinanderstoßen. Indem sie einige Äste entfernen, regen sie die übrig gebliebenen zu schnellerem Wachstum an, sodass ein waagerechtes Fundament entsteht. Daneben werden auch Wohnungen direkt in die Stämme gearbeitet. An den Küsten, wo die Bäume weniger dicht zusammen wachsen als im Inneren des Waldes, wenden sie ausschließlich dieses Vorgehen an. Die gewaltigen Bäume dienen den Wookiees als Mahnmal für die Kraft und Einheit ihres eigenen Volkes. Die Baumhirten, die die Samen der Wroshyrs sammeln und aufbewahren, genießen daher in der Wookiee-Gesellschaft einen hohen Status und fungieren oft als Schamanen. Die Katarn, gefährliche Raubtiere von Kashyyyk, sind in der Vorstellung der Wookiees die Ursache ihrer Kraft. Ihren Geschichten zufolge waren früher die Katarn die dominierende Spezies des Planeten, die die Wookiees jagte. Durch diese andauernde Bedrohung haben sie ihre Kraft und ihren Mut erhalten, und um dieses Geschenk zu erwidern, jagen sie den „Fürst des Waldes“. Sie glauben, dass schließlich die Raubtiere wieder die Herrschaft übernehmen und dann erneut die Wookiees jagen werden. Die Basis der Wookiee-Gesellschaft ist die Familie. Dazu zählen nicht nur die engeren Verwandten, sondern auch entferntere. Diese Großfamilien treffen sich am Tag des Lebens, um gemeinsam zu feiern. Neben der biologischen Familie ist für die Wookiees auch ihre Ehrenfamilie sehr wichtig, die aus den besten Freunden eines Wookiees besteht. Mitglieder dieser Ehrenfamilie verpflichten sich, notfalls ihr Leben für den anderen zu opfern, sie erweisen diesen Schutz jedem einzelnen Mitglied der Ehrenfamilie.Der Untergang Obwohl Wookiees äußerst familienbewusst sind, enthält ihre Kultur noch wichtigere Verpflichtungen als die der Familie gegenüber. Wenn jemand einem Wookiee das Leben rettet, dann schwört der Wookiee seinem Retter häufig eine Lebensschuld und verpflichtet sich, ihn zu beschützen, auch um den Preis des eigenen Todes. Um diese Pflicht zu erfüllen nehmen es Wookiees auch auf sich, ihre Verwandten lange Zeit nicht wiederzusehen. Eine Lebensschuld endet erst mit dem Tod desjenigen, dem gegenüber sie geschworen wurde, oder wenn er den Wookiee aus seiner Schuld entlässt. Die Lebensschuld ist keine sklavische Abhängigkeit, sondern ein heiliger Akt der Ehre, um etwas unermesslich wertvolles zurückzuzahlen. So kann ein Wookiee durchaus, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass dies angebracht ist, seinem Schuldner Gewalt antun. Wenn ein Wookiee eine Lebensschuld antritt, entscheidet er sich oft, mit seinem Retter zu reisen, um das zu erfüllen, was er als seine heilige Verpflichtung erachtet. Auch andere Wookiees fühlen sich der Lebensschuld eines Verwandten verpflichtet, und solte dieser sterben, werden sie die Schuld übernehmen. Ein Wookiee kann seine Lebensschuld auch auf die Verwandten seines Retters ausdehnen. Wenn er mehreren Personen verpflichtet ist, dann entscheidet der Wookiee, wem er folgt, er wird sich jedoch niemals verweigern, wenn der andere seine Schuld einfordern sollte. Die bekannteste Lebensschuld ist sicherlich die Chewbaccas gegenüber Han Solo. Die Kinder der Wookiees verbringen ihre Zeit geschützt in den höchsten Ästen der Bäume, wo sie miteinander ringen und Andachtsgesänge singen. Um als Erwachsener zu gelten, müssen Wookiees ein Initiationsritual durchlaufen, das als Hrrtayyk bekannt ist. In der Regel wird diese Prüfung im Alter von zwölf Jahren abgelegt. Mit dem Bestehen dieses Ritus erhalten junge Wookiees das Recht, in der Stadt eine Waffe zu tragen und sich einen neuen Namen auszusuchen. Die Zeremonie wird in Begleitung eines Elternteils abgelegt und ist so wichtig, dass sie nicht einmal beim Tod eines nahen Verwandten unterbrochen wird. Traditionell besteht die Prüfung aus drei Teilen. Zunächst muss der junge Wookiee eine eigene Armbrust bauen und damit einen Kroyie erlegen. Der zweite Test ist es, einen Huschgraser zu fangen, und zuletzt muss der Jugendliche einen Katarn jagen und töten. Unter besonderen Umständen können diese drei Aufgaben aber auch durch andere ersetzt werden. So legte Lumpawaroo, der Sohn Chewbaccas, sein Hrrtayyk ab, indem er seinem Vater half, Han Solo vom yevethanischen Supersternzerstörer Pride of Yevetha zu befreien.Han Solos Rache Wenn ein Wookiee stirbt, dann wird für ihn eine Trauerfeier abgehalten, zu der seine Verwandten und Freunde eingeladen waren. Anschließend wird im engsten Familienkreis eine weitere Bestattungszeremonie abgehalten, es ist aber nicht bekannt, was mit den Leichnamen Verstorbener geschieht. Der Vorstellung der Wookiees gemäß vereint sich der Geist eines Toten mit denen der Lebenden und gibt ihnen zusätzliche Kraft. Im Kampf stellen sich Wookiees auch überlegenen Gegnern ohne zu zögern, statt sich kampflos zu ergeben. Aus solchen Kämpfen hervorgehende Narben sind in ihrer Gesellschaft hoch angesehen. Zum Zeichen ihres Sieges ist es Brauch, dem Gegner eine Trophäe abzunehmen. Im Kampf nutzen Wookiees sowohl moderne Waffen wie Bogenspanner und Blaster, aber auch altmodische wie Schilde und ihre Fäuste. Das gesamte Volk betreffende Entscheidungen werden vom Felsenrat getroffen. Der Ratsvorsteher wird mit dem Titel Alt ausgezeichnet und vertritt die Wookiees auch bei Verhandlungen mit anderen Fraktionen. Als Symbol des Sprechers dient der Kiefer eines Tyrossum. Um zum Rat sprechen zu dürfen, muss man ihn ohne den Einsatz von Waffen, Zähnen, Klauen oder der Macht an sich bringen und darf dann solange reden, wie man ihn verteidigen kann. Der Entscheidungsprozess dauerte allerdings häufig sehr lange, wozu beitrug, dass die Reise zum Ratsfelsen der Tradition gemäß zu Fuß zu bewältigen war. Technologie thumb|Ein Wookiee-Bogenspanner Trotz ihrer primitiven äußeren Erscheinung verfügen Wookiees über eine hochentwickelte Technologie und gelten in der ganzen Galaxis als gute Tüftler und Mechaniker. Wookiees lernen schon in jungen Jahren, aus Holz allerlei Haushaltsgeräte, Musikinstrumente und Werkzeug anzufertigen, wodurch sie sehr geschickt werden. Die meisten ihre Produkte gewinnen sie aus den natürlichen Ressourcen, die die Wroshyrs bieten. Ihr Holz dient als Baumaterial, aber auch andere Teile werden verarbeitet. Aus Borke, Blättern und Saft werden Möbel, Textilien und Nahrungsmittel hergestellt. Auch auf den Wroshyrs lebende Pflanzen und Tiere werden genutzt, und den Wookiees ist es möglich, aus dem Wroshyr-Baumsaft Treibstoff zu gewinnen. Neben ihrer eigenen Technologie machen die Wookiees sich auch die technischen Errungenschaften anderer Kulturen zunutze. Ihre Werke bestehen meist aus Holz, doch oftmals bilden sie eine Kombination aus Tradition und modernsten Errungenschaften. Die moderne Technik wird aber oft vom Holz verborgen. Die Wookiees können nicht nur mit bekannter Technologie umgehen, sondern kommen auch mit neuartiger zurecht und entwickeln manchmal innovative Produkte. Bei großen Bauvorhaben sind häufig zahlreiche Wookiees anzutreffen, und ihr Einsatz und ihre Geschwindigkeit bei der Arbeit gelten als bemerkenswert. Diese technischen Fähigkeiten machten sie neben ihrer Kraft zu begehrten Sklaven. Geschichte Die Wookiees hatten lange Zeit keinen Kontakt mit anderen Spezies der Galaxis, doch entwickelten sie selbst eine Stammesregierung für ihren Planeten. 4020 VSY beanspruchte aber die Czerka Corporation den Planeten als Eigentum und benannte ihn in Edean um. Ihre Herrschaft endete 3956 VSY, als ein Aufstand der Wookiees ihnen ihre Freiheit einbrachte. Der Planet wurde danach ein Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik und war in deren Senat vertreten. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten fochten die Wookiees mehrere Kriege mit den Trandoshanern aus, und in den Neuen Sith-Kriegen wurde ihr Heimatplanet in einer langen Kampagne von der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit besetzt. Zwar gefiel es den Wookiees nicht, wenn Angehörige anderer Spezies als Touristen kamen, sie erlaubten jedoch Händlern, Kashyyyk zu besuchen.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit 39 VSY begann die Handelsföderation, Übergriffe auf die Welten der Wookiees zu starten. Während der Klonkriege blieben diese daher der Republik gegenüber loyal. Aufgrund seiner strategischen Bedeutung und der Gerüchte, die Wookiees besäßen Informationen über geheime Hyperraumrouten, wurde Kashyyyk während des Krieges zum Angriffsziel der Konföderation. Im letzten Kriegsjahr wurde der Planet daher von Kampfdroiden angegriffen, und auch die Trandoshaner sahen ihre Chance gekommen und landeten auf Kashyyyk. Die Republik reagierte, indem sie den Wookiees Klontruppen und Jedi, darunter Meister Yoda, zu Hilfe schickte, und viele Wookiee-Krieger aus anderen Regionen des Planeten reisten nach Kachirho, um ihr Volk zu verteidigen.Episode III – Die Rache der SithRepublic Commando (Videospiel) Im Verlauf der Schlacht wurde die Ausführung der Order 66 befohlen, woraufhin Chewbacca und Tarfful Yoda halfen, vom Planeten zu fliehen. Die Wookiees erkannten daraufhin, dass ihnen auch das neue Imperium feindlich gesinnt war, und nach der Deaktivierung der Droidenarmee und dem Rückzug der Klontruppen sammelten sie das zurückgelassene Kriegsmaterial ein, um ihre Verteidigung zu stärken. Schließlich kam eine Gruppe überlebender Jedi um Olee Starstone nach Kashyyyk und befragte die Wookiees nach dem Verbleib von Yoda und den anderen Jedi. Ihre Anwesenheit diente dem Imperium als Vorwand, Kashyyyk anzugreifen. miniatur|links|Versklavte Wookiees beim Bau des Ersten Todessterns Kachirho und andere Städte wurden von Klontruppen angegriffen, die Wookiees konnten den Angriff aber unter Einsatz der erbeuteten Waffen zurückschlagen. Da sie begannen, sich in die Wälder zurückzuziehen, befahl Darth Vader, die Städte vom Weltraum aus zu bombardieren, was den Widerstand schnell zum Erliegen brachte. Die imperialen Truppen brachten anschließend 200.000 Wookiees in Gefangenenlager, um sie anschließend als Sklaven am Bau des Ersten Todessterns mitarbeiten zu lassen. Der Planet wurde in der Folge besetzt, und die neuen Machthaber versklavten die Wookiees. Viele von ihnen wurden gezwungen, in imperialen Einrichtungen wie dem Schlund-Zentrum als Sklaven zu dienen.Flucht ins Ungewisse Mit dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor und dem Tod Imperator Palpatines erlangten die Wookiees 4 NSY ihre Freiheit wieder und eroberten ihren Planeten zurück. Zwar versuchten die Nagai im Zuge ihrer Invasion, sie erneut zu versklaven, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte und Kashyyyk wurde eines der Gründungsmitglieder der Neuen Republik. In den nächsten Jahren blieb Kashyyyk ein wichtiges Mitglied der Republik, und sein Senator besaß stets einen Platz im Provisorischen Rat sowie im Beirat. Dennoch standen sie menschlichen Besuchern auf ihrer Heimatwelt nach den Erlebnissen unter dem Imperium ablehnend gegenüber. Kashyyyk blieb von den Krisen der folgenden Jahre, abgesehen von kleineren Scharmützeln wie dem Angriff der Noghri auf Prinzessin Leia während des Thrawn-Feldzugs, weitgehend verschont. Allerdings waren in anderen Bereichen der Galaxis immer noch versklavte Wookiees zu finden, beispielsweise wurden die Arbeiter im Schlund-Zentrum erst 11 NSY von einer Streitmacht der Republik befreit.Die Meister der Macht Im Jahr 25 NSY jedoch begannen die Yuuzhan Vong ihre lange vorbereitete Invasion der Galaxis. Kashyyyk war einer der wenigen Planeten, die den Krieg unbeschadet überstanden, doch viele seiner Bewohner unterstützten die Republik und die aus ihr hervorgegangene Galaktische Allianz im Kampf, um nach dem endgültigen Sieg 29 NSY auf ihre Heimatwelt zurückzukehren.Vereint durch die Macht Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs bat Staatschef Caedus die Wookiees, ihre Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Schließlich ließ er Kashyyyk jedoch bombardieren, und die Wookiees stellten ihre Streitkräfte der Jedi-Koalition zur Verfügung. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Wookiees tauchen bereits in George Lucas' frühen Entwürfen von Star Wars aus dem Mai 1973 auf. In dieser Drehbuchfassung bewohnen primitive, fellbewachsene Aliens die Dschungelwelt Yavin. Nachdem die Helden unter der Führung von General Skywalker dort gelandet sind, helfen ihnen die noch als Wookees bezeichneten Außerirdischen, das Imperium zu besiegen. Zwar entfiel diese Idee mit der weiteren Entwicklung des Projektes, der Gedanke einer primitiven, baumbewohnenden Spezies, die Anteil am endgültigen Sieg hat, wurde aber in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter letztendlich doch verwirklicht. Der Auftritt der Wookiees in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung wurde auf Chewbacca eingeschränkt, der aber anders als die Primitiven der ersten Fassungen über ein ausgeprägtes technisches Verständnis verfügt. *Für die Laute, die Chewbacca von sich gibt, besuchte Soundtechniker Ben Burtt einen gezähmten Bären und nahm seine Laute auf. Bären erwiesen sich für Chewbaccas Sprache als eine besonders geschickte Wahl, da sie ihre Laute eher hinten in der Kehle erzeugen und auch Chewbacca in seiner Maske kaum die Lippen bewegen konnte, weshalb eine stärker artikulierte oder vokalisierte Sprache unnatürlich gewirkt hätte. Daneben hatten auch Walrösser, Kamele und Dachse Anteil an den Geräuschen.Chewbacca auf StarWars.com *Der Name für das Volk der Wookiees entstand, als Lucas' Freund Terry McGovern mit seinem Auto durch ein Schlagloch fuhr, was ihn zu dem Ausruf „Wookie, was für ein Loch!“ bewegte.Krieg der Schere auf www.einestages.de *Neben den Tusken-Räubern, Jawas und Rodianern gehören die Wookiees zu den bekanntesten Außerirdischen der alten Trilogie, gerade durch Chewbacca, der eine wichtige Rolle übernimmt. *Viele Menschen mit Hypertrichose (gestörter, überdurchschnittlicher Behaarung) bezeichnen sich, zumindest in Amerika, in der Öffentlichkeit lieber als Wookiees, da diese durch die Verfilmungen einen guten Ruf besitzen. Alternativ ähnelt der Wookiee auch den kanadischen Sasquatch oder Big Foot. *In den Spiel Republic Commando sind die Wookiees, denen das Delta-Team auf ihrer Mission auf Kashyyyk zu Hilfe kommen, fälschlicher Weise beinahe vier Meter groß, was man daran bemerkt, dass sie doppelt so groß wie die Kommando Klone sind, welche eine Größe von 1,83 Meter haben. *Obwohl er dazu eigentlich nicht in der Lage ist, spricht Chewbacca im Roman zu Episode IV Basic. *In Inferno wird erwähnt, dass Lowbacca noch hundert Kilogramm zu leicht sei, um sich Gehör verschaffen zu können. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass Wookiees mehr als die als durchschnittlich angegebenen 125 Kilo wiegen. Quellen *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Han Solos Abenteuer – Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis'' *''Han Solos Abenteuer – Han Solos Rache'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman)'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''X-Wing – Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Die Meister der Macht'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte – Entscheidung bei Koornacht'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der Untergang'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Wächter der Macht – Inferno'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Spezies mit Lebensschuld bg:Уукита en:Wookiee es:Wookiee fr:Wookiee ja:ウーキー hu:Vuki nl:Wookiee no:Wookiee pl:Wookiee pt:Wookiee ru:Вуки fi:Wookieet sv:Wookiee